<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Загадочная история №4 by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025432">Загадочная история №4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021'>WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dusktown, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Some Humor, Swearing, Urban Fantasy, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не мусорьте на пляжах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Загадочная история №4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— Ну и что за хуйня? — раздраженно спросила в пустоту Х.<p>Всегда казавшееся ей единственной тихой гаванью в этом чокнутом городишке озеро в ответ только загадочно булькнуло. Очевидно, чтобы добиться большего, нужно было нырять, но нырять Х. совсем не хотелось, середина октября к купательным процедурам нихуя не располагала. Покурив с минуту и успокоившись, Х. досадливо швырнула недокуренную сигарету в воду и побрела вдоль берега, к пидорам. Пидоры загадочно жгли что-то над костром и, подойдя к ним поближе, Х. убедилась, что острое волчье зрение ее не подвело: пидоры были совершенно голыми. </p>
<p>— Эт че за пляски над костром? — ворчливо осведомилась Х., ловко словив улетевшую из рук Э. бумажку. Бумажка, вся исписанная мелким неразборчивым почерком, начиналась словами: «...и поэтому мою позицию нельзя назвать ни сексистской, ни мизогинистической, в своем безупречном научном анализе, составленном после многочасовой работы и тщательных исследований первоисточника, я всего лишь описал позицию комиссара...» — Нда. — Х. брезгливо скомкала бумажку и кинула ее обратно в костер. </p>
<p>— Думали призвать Сатану, но тебе тоже рады, котик, — игриво подмигнула Э, намеренно сделав акцент на последнем слове. Х. велела внутреннему волку не поддаваться на провокации, заткнуться, и сохранила максимально каменное лицо.</p>
<p>— Признавайтесь, это из-за вас мне всю неделю приходят рапорты об исчезновениях на озере? Я же велела вам не устраивать беспорядки в зонах повышенной туристической активности.</p>
<p>— Но это не мы! — возмущенно пискнула сбоку Н. Х. была почти уверена, что секунду назад она стояла шагах в пятнадцати от нее. </p>
<p>— Я расскажу С., — не дала сбить себя с толку и пригрозила Х., помня, что хотя бы на Н. имя чопорной старшей действует. Обычно действует.</p>
<p>— Это действительно не мы, — возразила Э. и мечтательно улыбнулась, — мы всю неделю играли с феями. Создания очень беспокойные, но совершенно очаровательные.</p>
<p>— Они забавные, — согласилась Н. — Плачут по любому поводу, одному я даже крылья не успела оторвать, как он уже в обморок грохнулся, — и рассмеялась. Х. решила пропустить услышанное мимо ушей: в конце концов, от фей ей еще жалоб не приходило. Конечно, возможно их приняли за спам, но, признаться честно, ее это волновало слабо. В конце концов, твари они были действительно доставучие.</p>
<p>— Тогда что с озером? </p>
<p>— А что не так с озером? — делано озадаченно склонила голову набок Э., но Х. решительно проигнорировала то, как соблазнительно при этом оголилась чужая шея и какие заманчивые тени легли на чужие ключицы. Кровососом вроде Н. она, конечно, не была, но и волк не мирная скотина, пожевать симпатичное мясишко всегда рад. Вот только Х. не была дурой и прекрасно понимала, кто из них двоих тут настоящее мясишко. Э. улыбнулась еще шире, точно прочитав ее мысли, и добавила: — Выглядит прекрасно. Я бы даже сказала, романтично. </p>
<p>— Особенно романтичны семеро пропавших и, учитывая, в какой дыре мы живем, скорее всего, мертвых человек, — мрачно парировала Х.</p>
<p>— Хочешь, я посмотрю, что там? — вдруг предложила Э. и лукаво улыбнулась. — Не за бесплатно, конечно, мы же тут все деловые люди. </p>
<p>— А согласилась бы с нами гулять, было бы по-дружески задаром, — как бы между прочим вставила Н. и надула губы. Из них двоих она почему-то была особенно зациклена на том, чтобы сделать из Х. послушную собачку.</p>
<p>— Забыли уже, как я ваши жопы в прошлом месяце прикрыла? — возмутилась Х. — Пятеро свидетелей, спизженные козы, кишки на флигеле — кстати чьи они? — а ведь есть еще угнанный гроб...</p>
<p>Продолжить список чужих злостных деяний ей не дало громкое бульканье за спиной. Резко обернувшись, Х. увидела как из прибрежных волн в воздух медленно поднимаются гигантские щупальца странного розоватого оттенка, похожего на человеческую кожу. На концах шупалец, помимо присосок, виднелись небольшие слизистые шары, отдаленно напомнившие глазные яблоки. От массы щупалец медленно отделилось одно особенно тонкое и двинулось в их сторону. Острые волчьи глаза Х. разглядели зажатый в нем размокший окурок.</p>
<p>— Ктулху? — заинтересованно выдохнула Э.</p>
<p>— Тентакли! — радостно взвизгнула Н.</p>
<p>— Блядь, — обреченно вздохнула Х.</p>
<p>Впереди предстояло еще много работы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>